A Chaotic and Tantric life for a Spider
by Wingd knight
Summary: Peter Parker is still new to the Super-hero gig and doesn't yet know of the trials and perks that tend to come with the job, now though it was time for him to find out, and the news is going to hit him life a nuke. Altered MCU universe. Rating may go up. I own absolutely nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy holidays everyone! For those of you who follow me I know this isn't the update you wanted, but I've been busy with school, work, and family stuff for the past few months and have absolutely no idea where I was going with any of my other stories. If I ever remember what I had planned I'll be sure to update them. For now though here's a new story that I've been thinking about for the past few weeks. Inspired by HandAssassinSpider-man's 'Spidey and Scarlet', here's 'A Chaotic and Tantric life for a Spider'.**

 **Read, enjoy, and please leave a nice long Review! Enter stage left!**

* * *

Fifteen year old Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, strongest defender of New York City, sciencewiz extraordinar… was _really_ tired. Four months ago he had been bitten by some kind of radioactive super spider when his science class visited the famous Oscorp labs and had gotten superpowers as a result. Three months ago his uncle had been shot and killed by a small time robber that Peter had let pass him mere hours before, and less than two hours after his Uncle's life had ended, Peter's new one began. With his still new powers and gifted mind he had tracked the robber down to a portion of New York still recovering from the chitauri attack on the planet in 2012. It had been his first act as the hero/vigilante known as Spider-Man and ever since he had played the role as the city's guardian against crime, be it thugs, murderers, rapists, or even the occasional low level enhanced human or super villain that thought they could make it big. Though seeing as the strongest enhanced humans in the city outside the Avengers were him, some really big bar owner named Cage, and some weird hobo looking guy called Rand that wasn't really saying much (unknown to Peter however was that two of said villains he took down, Bullseye and Sabertooth, we're actually on S.H.E.I.L.D.'s radar as potential threats that could hold their own against some members of the Avengers).

It was because of this position as a street hero, on top of his obligations as a high school student, that lead to Peter's current state. Tired, sore- he had to lift a couple busses and trucks due to a bridge failure- lightly bruised- one of the truckers had run him over thinking he was going to be robbed- and ready to just call it an early day and hit the sack for a few hours before he had to go on patrol when the sun set. ' _Maybe I could ask Daredevil to take over for the night.'_ The web-slinger thought to himself as he trudged up the stairs of the apartment complex he lived in with his aunt. He had met the red leather wearing ninja man a few weeks into his hero carrier, back when the red devil was wearing a black shirt and a headband and he himself was still terrified of using his web shooters as transportation. Anyway, the two had met while taking down a drug and human trafficking ring that was moving through the city and had, along with The Punisher Frank Castle, taken the group down before too big of an impact on the city.

It had been Peter's first time meeting other heroes… well a hero and whatever Punisher was. Peter had actually felt pretty good about the fight, having taken down more than either of the other two men during the conflict. That is until the older heroes had called him out on his fighting style. Castle had noticed he pulled his punches, a lot, and had told him that people like the smugglers didn't deserve mercy, punctuating his statement by shooting one of the thugs he had webbed up in the head. Daredevil on the other hand was more on the concerned side with his criticism. He had told Peter that he was too young to be putting his life on the line, and should stick with his getting into college, but after Peter made it clear he wasn't going to quit the ninja had instead offered him combat training, saying that if he wasn't going to stop he was going to be prepared… Peter hadn't realized his fighting skills sucked so much until their first bi weekly lesson, he had really relied on his powers more than he could really afford if he ever hoped to make it to the big leagues… or make it to age twenty.

That was two months ago and Peter saw a remarkable improvement in both his fighting skills- nearly prodigies- but also in his professional relationship with Daredevil himself and surprisingly Punisher when the man began showing up to train with the two red clad fist fighters. He would never agree with the man's brutal and lethal stance against criminals, but he had come to understand it and was able to work with the ex-Marine if the situation called for it, if reluctantly.

Shaking his head clear of his reminiscing the teen unlocked the door to his and his aunt's apartment. His aunt May wasn't home which was good, she didn't know about his masked activities and the small bruise on his face would have been a pain to explain. Luckily it would be gone in an hour thanks to his healing factor. ' _No idea why spider powers would give me minor regeneration capabilities, but it's not like my stats really correspond to normal spiders anyway. Hurray for genetically engineered radioactive mutant super spiders.'_ He was still trying to figure out why his powers were at the level they were or why some manifested the way they did. His wall crawling was thanks both to small stiff hair like things on his hands and feet- like a spider-and a full body capability to attract electrons like a lizard with its own wall crawling, a spider's extra eyes translated to better eyesight and a danger sense he called his 'spider-sense', exchanging more eyes with stronger eyes and precognition, strength went from longer limbs to denser muscles, fangs and venom translated to… well fangs venom but he could produce both the typical lethal and sedative types along with _very_ good control over when he released it and the fangs were really just retractable canines. He wasn't complaining about the translation don't get him wrong, spiders didn't even have genitals in the traditional human sense for crying out loud, but it was weird.

Before he could continue down his self reflection of his strange biology he was broken from his thoughts by a voice he didn't recognize, "Heck of a shiner there kid."

"Gah!" Peter yelped nearly jumping to the ceiling as he turned to face the intruder in his apartment, barely keeping himself from revealing his powers. ' _Why didn't my spider-sense go off?'_ He internally questioned. It was a danger sense! And the there was someone he didn't know in his apartment! That was dangerous right? That's when he registered just who the intruder was. "Wha-? M-mister Stark?" The teen asked clearly baffled at the appearance of the genius billionaire playboy.

"The one and only." The Iron Avenger smirked as he continued to lounge on the old arm chair in the Parker's living room.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" The teen asked, making no attempt to hide his confusion, or his nervousness.

The older man didn't lose his smirk for a second as he stood up and began to explain, taking out his phone as he did so, "Well, there are two reasons." He told him, "One was to offer you an… internship, at Stark Industries."

Peter's eyes nearly burst out of his skull when he heard that, "Really?" Peter almost yelled in joy.

Stark just continued to smirk, "Yep anyone who can weaponize a biodegradable super adhesive and maintain a personalized dispensary system for it is more than worthy of a proper lab and resources." He said as he opened one of the saved files on his personally made phone.

And just like that Peter's smile was replaced with a look of fear as he quickly began to deny what the older hero was implying, "I-i don't know what you're talking about." He stammered.

Stark quirked a brow at the teen, "Really?" He asked in a tone that clearly said he didn't believe him. "Then, this _isn't_ you?" He asked rhetorically, his phone now projecting a small hologram video of a youtube video made a month previous. A video of him, in his crappy costume catching a car that had been lost its breaks before it could hit the side of a school bus.

Peter paled further.

"Nice catch, three thousand pounds at forty miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills." Stark complemented.

"That's uh, that's all on YouTube though right?" Peter cut in, "That's where you found that? Because that's all fake. It's all done on the computer." He tried in vain to convince the Iron Avenger. "It's like that video. What is it?" He babbled on.

"Funny kid. So you're saying that if I looked in your bag right now, I wouldn't find a red mask and a homemade adhesive delivery system?" Stark asked him.

Peter knew he was beaten. "I- uh." He stammered.

Stark smirked again. "So, you're the Spider...ling. Crime-fighting Spider. You're Spider-Boy?"

' _Oh come on, really? First Castle and now my idol?'_ Peter bemoaned, "I'm Spider-Man." The teen sighed crossing his arms.

"Not in that onesie you're not." Stark snarked.

"It's not a onesie." Peter grumbled.

Stark ignored him, "You know what I find really impressive? That webbing." He complimented, "Tensile strength is off the charts. Who invented it?" He asked.

"I do." Peter told him with a hint of pride.

"And the shooters too I'd imagine. See, that's why I want to give you this job. If you were able to create things like that using your lunch money and scraps imagine what you could do with stuff that isn't literal trash trash!" Stark exclaimed.

Peter blushed, having his skills complemented by the very man who got him interested in science was more than he could have ever hoped for. "Th-thank you mister Stark." He mumbled embarrassed.

Stark smiled broadly, "The other reason I'm here is because of that suit of yours."

Peter looked up confused, "What about it?" he asked.

"It looks terrible." He told the teen bluntly. "And I can't in good conscious allow for a fellow super science bro to wear such an eyesore in public. So your first job as my, and to an extent the Avengers, personal intern is to design a suit that I can stand to look at and help me bring it to life." Stark said boisterously.

Peter blinked. Did the man in front of him- who was dressed in old jeans, a greased stained AC/DC shirt and a suit jacket- just insult his superhero costume? And then offer to make him a new one? "... When do I start?"

* * *

 **Just a set up chapter that I wanted to get posted as a form of Christmas present for you all and to break in my new laptop (old one's screen popped off, lasted three and a half years of highschool, being dragged around the USA and Germany, and a hard memory wipe, sorry to see it go. Its also part of the reason I took so long to post something). Hope its not terrible.**

 **Please be sure to leave a Review, good or bad it keeps me motivated. The longer the better!**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, this took longer to get out than it probably should have. No excuse this time, but at least I posted some other stuff in the interim. Check them out if you like my work, and be sure to leave a review on them or this story if you could, really helps motivate and remind me to keep writing. Speaking of motivation, I have found out that just having a summer job is not the best idea for a student seeing as I am borderline broke after fixing my car two weeks ago. I'll survive, but if you want to help me out and give me a better incentive to continue writing I've started a P atreon. Just go to P atreon Wingdknight to check it out.**

* * *

"Are you serious? You got an internship with _Ironman?!"_ Ned Leads, Peter's best friend since they were in diapers, almost yelled during lunch the day after Peter had met the two's shared idol Tony Stark and had been given a job offer.

"I know right?" Peter grinned widely, "I start tonight. Two hours- _at least_ \- every day working alongside Mr. Stark in high tech labs working with state of the art equipment! And I might even get to meet the other Avengers! It's like a dream come true!" ' _Except for the whole Mr. Stark knowing my secret ID and everything, but I'm getting a Stark approved costume out of it so who cares!'_

"How did you even _get_ an internship?" Ned asked, "Was there some kind of contest I didn't know about or something?"

Peter paled, how was he supposed to answer that one? 'Oh yeah I have radioactive spider powers and when Mr. Stark found out he offered me a job because he hated the costume I wear when fighting bad guys'? That wouldn't really go over well now would it? "I-uh, I sent Stark Industries an email with a new adhesive chemical formula." He didn't but Mr. Stark _did_ bring up his webbing formula when he recruited him, "It must have impressed them a lot!"

"Whoa, really? When did you design a new adhesive? How strong is it? Can it stop Ironman? What about Thor? Oh! Can it stop the Hulk?" Ned asked his friend, obviously excited about the prospect of his best friend making something that impressed one of the smartest and greatest inventors in the world.

Luckily for Peter, before he had to come up with a convincing lie about his webs that didn't give away his super hero ID the bell for the end of lunch rang out. ' _Saved by the bell.'_ Peter mentally sighed throwing away his lunch trey, ' _gotta be more careful.'_

The rest of the day passed in a daze for the webswinger- dull classes that he already knew the material of, a decathlon team meeting where he didn't do anything but subtly stare at Liz and Michele, and a twenty minute train ride from Midtown High to Stark Tower, more commonly known as Avenger's tower after the Battle of New York, even if the Avengers were no longer stationed in the tower. I wasn't until he was in the lobby of the skyscraper that Peter really came back to himself. This was _the_ center for scientific advancement in the world- surpassed only by the Baxter building with Reed Richards' private lab- the technology in this building alone was worth more than some countries national reserves. It was a science nerd's wet dream to work here, and Peter was not only going to be the youngest person _ever_ to have access to the building's labs, but he would be working _personally_ with Tony Stark and maybe even other members of the Avengers, possibly the most powerful group of people on the face of the Earth! Eat your heart out Flash, you jerk!

"Can I help you?" A nearby secretary asks Peter, breaking him out of his awe inspired revera.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, uh. I'm Peter Parker, Mr. Stark's new intern. Do I need a security pass or something or do I just head up stairs or..?" Peter asked the middle aged Indian woman whose name tag identified her as 'June'.

The woman in question merely raised an eyebrow, looking the teen up and down quizzically and taking in his worn sneakers, slightly ripped jeans and old sweatshirt. She snorted, "Nice try kid." She told him, "But this isn't my first day on the job. If you really want to meet the Avengers so much maybe you should come up with a better cover story." She mocked him.

"What?" Peter asked shocked, "No, I'm actually the new intern. Mr. Stark recruited me yesterday." He tried to explain, "Seriously, just like, call him or something! I promise I'm not lying." He told her.

The woman sighed, "Look kid, Stark Industries is one of the most advanced technological companies in the world and Mr. Stark is the head scientist, he doesn't have time to deal with a fanboy's poor excuse of a meet and greet tactic. So please leave before I have to get security to escort you out." She told Peter.

Before Peter could tell her again that he wasn't pulling her leg a third voice joined their conversation. "No need June, kid's story is legit. The Boss really did hire him… for some reason." The newcomer, a middle aged, slightly overweight, caucasian man with black hair told the secretary.

The woman's eyes widened in surprise, "Mr. Hogan." She greeted the other man, "I'm sorry, I wasn't informed." She apologised.

The now named Mr. Hogan waved her off, "It's fine, its not exactly normal for someone in Tony's place to hire a scraggly kid to work for him. I'll take him from here." He assured her. "Come on kid." He beckoned Peter to follow him as he made his way toward the elevators.

Peter quickly scrambled after the older man, not wanting to be under the gaze of the admittingly intimidating secretary any longer. "T-thank you Mr. Hogan." Peter blurted out as the elevator doors closed and the man used a key card to send them to the top floor. "I thought Mr. Stark was going to leave me a pass or something in the lobby. Guess we didn't really iron out all that many details about what I'd be doing to be honest." Peter babbled, trying to cover up his nerves with noise.

"Apparently not." Mr. Hogan told the teen, turning only his head to look at the shorter man out of the corner of his eye as he addressed him. "Look, Tony told me why he recruited you- and before you go crazy, the only one who know outside of Tony and myself is Rodey, or as you will address him Colonel James Rhodes, or War Machine if you are on Avengers business." Hogan told him facing forward again, "Now I don't know what he was thinking when he thought picking up some wall crawling kid in a hoodie who goes around punching muggers in the face was a good idea, but I've been assigned to be your handler when you're on the streets and in costume." He informed Peter, "What that means is that whenever you catch on to _organized_ crime, make contact with terrorist cells, run into someone with hyper advanced tech, is enhanced, fights like a trained super assassin, or appears to be a mutant, you will inform me ASAP. I don't care about how many back alley thugs you stick to walls or if you stop some punk holding up a corner store so don't bother me with that kind of stuff alright?" He asked, continuing before the wallcrawler could reply, "If you are ever injured and can't make it back to the tower or some other form of suitable medical care you are to call me and I will get you somewhere with people who can patch you up. In short, it's my job to relay any information you gather of higher tier threats to the proper authorities or the Avengers if necessary, and it is also my job to keep you alive and in as good shape and health as possible. Understand?"

Peter swallowed hard, "Y-yes sir." He squeaked.

Mr. Hogan nodded, "good. Now, Tony doesn't care if you keep your identity from the other Avengers, he has already informed them that he hired Peter Parker as a science and general aid for himself and the rest of the team, and has told them that he reached out to Spider-Man to possibly work with them and that it is likely for you to come by in costume for various reasons. As your handler I suggest you try to convince either Ms. Romanoff or Captain Rogers to teach you- as Spider-Man- some combat skills-"

Here Peter couldn't help but cut him off, "I already have combat teachers." He told him, "Daredevil has been teaching me some of his acrobatic fighting style and Punisher is teaching me military takedowns."

Mr. Hogan half turned to face the teen again, "That's great kid, but let me assure you, as good as those two are, Captain America and the Black Widow are better. Tony always says to go for the top shelf whenever you have the chance, I suggest you take that to heart."

Peter looked back down at the floor, "Right. I'll keep that in mind."

Mr. Hogan nodded while the elevator bell chimed, signaling their arrival to the top floor of the tower, "Good. Now lets meet your new bosses."

The two existed the elevator into what looked like a high end living and entertainment room with one wall being made completely out of floor to ceiling windows. To the right was a fully equipped bar, to the left was a state of the art entertainment set up complete with XBox, Playstation, a giant plasma screen TV, two large couches, and three plush chairs. This in itself would have made it a teenager's dream- nerd or not- but the real kicker was that using said entertainment center to play Mario Party was Hawkeye, the world's greatest archer, and Tony Stark, the Iron Man and one of the smartest people on the planet. And it seemed Hawkeye was winning.

"And… GAME! Looks like I win again tin can." The S.H.I.E.L.D agent proclaimed proudly.

"What?! No way! How the hell do you keep beating me at _video games?_ Technology is my thing!" Tony cried.

Hawkeye smirked at the billionaire, "Best eyes on the planet hotshot, and trained to have some of the best reflexes to boot. You never stood a chance." He boasted.

"Mmhmm!" Mr. Hogan loudly cleared his throat, catching the two Avengers' attention. "Mr. Stark, I got Peter Parker for you." He told his boss.

"Thanks Happy." Stark told him, walking over to greet the teen, Hawkeye close behind him, obviously curious about the newcomer.

"So kid," Stark started, "Did Happy tell you the ground rules?" He asked the younger genius.

"What? Oh- uh. He told me I'm your science assistant and the Avengers' general help guy right?" Peter stammered out.

Stark nodded, "Pretty much yeah. You will be spending a good chunk of your time here working with me in one of the labs, but seeing as some of the stuff I do is way to sensitive, dangerous, or covered in government red tape, you can't be in there the whole time. So when you aren't assisting me with my work or working on your own projects, you will be helping the Avengers around the tower. You know, change out the targets on the firing range, replacing punching bags in the gym, picking out beer or whisky bottles, you could help Sam cook if you know how, god knows none of us do, maybe a grocery run now and then if we run out of something before the weekly delivery we order in. You know, normal intern stuff." Stark told him, "Oh, just never give Pietro coffee or anything with large amounts of caffeine or sugar. Guy puts Roadrunner to shame."

Peter blinked at the list his idol had given him. Only about half of those sounded like normal intern things, but what would he know? He never had a real job before. "Got it." Peter affirmed.

"Good" The Iron Avenger nodded, "In that case how about I show you around the labs and introduce you to everyone today and you head home? No sense throwing you in the deep end on your first day." Stark suggested.  
Peter smiled at the offer, "Yeah, that sounds good."

The older man smiled at that, "Right, to start us off, you've already met Happy." Stark gestured at the man who had brought Peter to the floor, "He's my head of security and an old buddy from his high school days. And this guy is Clint Barton, also known as Legolas, a fellow Avenger and one of the several freeloaders who live both in my tower and one of my upstate compounds, though we mostly use that place for team training and weapon storage seeing as it doesn't have as nice a view and is in the middle of freaking nowhere." He introduced the blond man who in turn gave Peter a small nod and a smirk that could have been an even smaller smile, "Now if you follow me, we can find the rest of said freeloaders and I can show you a few of the labs you will be working with me in along with a small one that I've set aside for your own personal use. No need to thank me, I'm just awesome like that." The billionaire went on, leading Peter out of the living room to show him the rest of the tower and its inhabitants. It seemed like Peter's new 'internship' was off to a good start, he just hoped it could stay that way.

* * *

 **There you guys go, another chapter, mostly filler but I at least set some things up this time. On my profile is a poll on what this story should focus on first/ for most of the story, the Chaos or the Tantric. Please go leave your vote along with a review if you could be so kind.**

 **PS: Again, as a broke student I ask that you at least check out my P atreon at P atreon Wingdknight to show your support of my writing.**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


End file.
